The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
An electronic component incorporation substrate incorporating an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip is known in the prior art (refer to, for example, International Publication No. 2002/015266 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-309243). In a known method for manufacturing a electronic component incorporation substrate, for example, an electronic component fixed on an adhesive sheet is sealed with a sealing resin. Then, the adhesive sheet is removed, insulation layers are formed on upper and lower surfaces of the sealing resin, a hole is formed in the insulation layers to expose a connection terminal of the electronic component, and a wiring pattern (additional wiring) is formed on the connection terminal.